The Parting
by Hitomi Kalagari
Summary: A song fic about when Edward left Bella.


**The Parting**

**A/N**: I've wanted to write a song-fic for a long time, and this morning I was going to through my CD collection and I came across the song "Too Far Gone" by The All-American Rejects and I realized then that the song fit exactly to Bella and Edward. So I hope you like it, no flames please, it's the first time I've written anything like this. Complete.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Too Far Gone" by The All-American Rejects or _New Moon_ by Stephanie Meyers. All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyers as well.

_I should warn you  
Things you're feeling, aren't normal now._

"Edward, I honestly don't see what makes me so special. I'm ordinary, actually I'm not, I'm a 'disaster magnet', but that's not an attractive quality!" Edward gave Bella a 'you're being silly' smile and touched his lips to her hair. He smiled as her heart rate sped up and even his slightest touch.

"Bella," His velvety voice was patient, they had gone through this argument many times before, "I love you for all of you, even the 'disaster magnet' parts. Why can't I ever convince you of this?" Bella sighed, he obviously didn't understand where, she the normal girl without super powers, was coming from.

"Because look at me and then look at you. You are a Greek god in hu…vampire form." Edward chuckled at her mistake. "And I," Bella pushed on, determined to ignore the fact that she was being laughed at, "am nothing more than a clumsy human with nothing to offer to you!" Edward laughed again. Bella was become extremely annoyed with him. _You better stop laughing at her before she actually tries to make you stop, or she leaves in a huff. _He heard Alice think in his direction. He sighed, she was right.

"Bella, my darling, you have everything I could ever want! That's why I love you! Now, stop comparing me to a Greek god!" Bella smiled.

"You're right, I shouldn't insult you like that you put all the Greek gods combined to shame." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Bella, you are perfectly ridiculous."

_Think you need me  
It's not easy, let you go some how._

_Now we're too far gone,  
Hope is such a waste_

Edward stood in the window to Bella's room looking at her sleeping form. His non-beating heart tore, he put her in such danger and the events of the previous day assured him of this. He couldn't go; she was so attached to him, but he had to. Maybe, maybe if he could make her think he didn't care for her, she would heal and move on, she was human, she could move on. And as much as he hated the thought, he knew how that _vile_ Jacob Black felt about her; he would take care of her.

_You promise that you'd stay  
You say you want to go  
Your lips provide a shelter for the  
things that I don't know_

"But…but, Edward, you don't want me anymore? But you promised never to leave me." Edward nodded slowly, his amber eyes never leaving Bella's brown ones. Truth radiated from deep within those eyes.

"I made a mistake, it was a mistake to say that. I shouldn't have, I need to go."

_Please speak slowly  
My heart is learning  
Teach me heart-ache,  
Stop this burning now._

Tears started to form in Bella's eyes.

"We…we were a mistake? Edward I don't understand." Edward nodded slowly again.

"A big mistake, I shouldn't have stayed with you for so long. I knew that it wouldn't work." Bella grasped at her one last hope that his words had inspired.

"You said it wouldn't work, does that mean, you still…you still…love me?" Edward looked pained, like he did want to instill the hurt he was about to give his Bells.

"No, Isabella, what I meant is that it wouldn't work, not because you are human, but because I don't love you and you love me too much." His velvet voice using her formal name brought down the entire truth down on her. She wasn't _his _Bella anymore, she wasn't _his_ Bells, she was Isabella, and Edward didn't love her.

"I'm leaving…"

"No, Edward stoppit! You're hurting me!" Bella sank to her knees with her head in her hands. Sobs shook her body as she absorbed that her life was leaving.

"I'm so sorry Isabella; I never wanted to hurt you." Edward picked her up, _he's holding me for the last time,_ thought Bella and another gash tore through her and she sobbed harder and harder. Edward set her down on the path in site of Charlie's house and then he disappeared.

"Goodbye…"

_Wishful thinking  
Patience shrinking, bliss is far away_

Bella woke to birds singing and she smiled. But then the awful truth of the missing body next to hers brought her world back into darkness. She always woke up to Edward lying beside her. She looked in hopelessness toward the old, worn rocking chair in the corner; if he wasn't lying in the bed next to her than he'd be in that rocking chair watching her sleep. But not anymore, he was gone.

Bella got up slowly and walked to her closet. For several minutes she stared at it, without seeing it. There were two sections in her closet, the clothes that held special memories of her and Edward, like the deep blue blouse that he once told her looked lovely on her skin, and the tan sweater she had worn when he showed her their meadow, and then the clothes that did not.

She sighed and choose an old pair of jeans and a ragged sweatshirt tat had not seen the light of day in many years, it wasn't as if she was dressing up for anyone.

_North is calling  
Now I'm falling, at your feet please stay_

Tears ran down her wind chapped cheeks and dropped onto the cold sand. Bella didn't know why she had come to First Beach, perhaps because no memories of _him_ were here, she couldn't even bear to think his name. But still the memories came, no matter how hard she tried to run away from them.

Her half healed heart ripped apart again, as her memories ripped through her. _Edward, the excitement in his eyes when I went to met his family, when he played baseball with his family, when I told him I loved him._ Soon Bella's head was gripped in her hands and the force of her sobs shook her body until she was kneeling on the sand immersed in her own pain.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her close. For one wild moment Bella thought it was her Edward, but these arms were warm. It was her Jacob. Now she realized why she had come to First Beach, she had come so these arms would find her and then she'd be safe.

_Now we're too far gone,  
Hope is such a waste_

Bella curled up in her truck; she was trying so hard to keep the pain inside, to keep it from spilling out in the tears that she could never seem to keep back. She was hurting from Edward and she was hurting Jake. She was hurting her sunshine, the boy who rescued her when she was drowning and it was hurting her, it was ripping her apart. She wished with all her heart that she was not so in love with Edward and she could love Jake in the way he deserved.

_Every breath you take you give  
me the burdens bitter taste_

Jake watched from the shadows as Bella gasped and shuddered in her truck. With every breath she took in to drown her pain his own heart cracked. Anymore and his heart would break. He could tell that Bella was close to breaking so he ran swiftly up to her truck and climbed in the seat next to her. She started at his abrupt entrance but then she leaned against his shoulder.

"Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his warm shoulders.

"Sorry for what sweetheart? You haven't done anything wrong." This only made Bella sob harder. Why did he have to be so comforting when she wanted to be told that she was a bitch for knowing how he felt for her and leading him on again and again?

"I'm sorry Jake, I keep leading you, but I can't love you the way you should be. I just love him too much." Jake felt his own tears spill over and into Bella's hair. His angel was broken.

"No, don't apologize. There's nothing to apologize for, I know how you feel, and all I want now is to be here for you." Bella sobbed harder and clung to the boy who loved her so much. And inside of her she felt a small corner of one of the many gashes inside her stitch itself back up.

_You promise that you'd stay  
You say you want to go  
Your lips provide a shelter for the  
things that I don't know_

_Please speak slowly  
My heart is learning  
Teach me heart-ache,  
Stop this burning now._


End file.
